Family of Mine
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Angel of Mine'. Now Castiel and Dean are engaged with a baby on the way, how will they adapt to life as parents? Human!Castiel/Dean. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **This is the sequel to 'Angel of Mine'. Now Castiel and Dean are engaged with a baby on the way, how will they adapt to life as parents? Human!Castiel/Dean. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **If you're going to read this fic, it's important to read the prequel to this first. This is set from a short time after were 'Angel of Mine' ended.

Dean has a normal job now and Castiel is gonna be a housewife (d'awww!). Bobby's up and walking again, Sam's gonna help Bobby in the Salvage Yard and Gabriel's just gonna be Gabriel...There may even be a special appearance from someone of high importance.

I hope you enjoy it! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Family of Mine**

**-ONE- **

_**Previously**_

_"Dean…I have something to tell you," The angel said as she wiped her eyes, taking Dean's hand in her own, "Gabriel and I discovered this morning…I'm pregnant."_

* * *

Castiel had given up her Grace for Dean Winchester to allow them to live as a normal family like they both wanted. After a couple of weeks at Bobby's, Dean and Castiel had moved into a two storey house not too far from Bobby's (buying it with a fake credit card), with enough room for them, the baby and another person just in case Sam, Bobby or Gabriel wanted to stay. Now that Lucifer was back in the box and Michael had stopped bothering them, Dean and Castiel could finally focus on the baby that was on the way. They'd taken a pregnancy test and found that indeed, Castiel was pregnant. When they got settled in to their home, they'd visited a doctor and gotten it verified, and they were booked in for a scan a week after. That would be the sixth week of Castiel's pregnancy.

Dean awoke next to his angel (he would always call her his angel, regardless of the fact that she was now human), smiling at how beautiful she was when she slept. Her vessel, Jamie Novak was a gorgeous girl anyway, but the face had now become Castiel's own. He smiled at her, thinking of the baby they had on the way. They'd been assured by Gabriel that their baby would be human which made them both feel so much better. Castiel's blue eyes blinked open, the first thing that met her vision being her beautiful fiancé, Dean.

"Good morning." She whispered, Dean leaning over and kissing her lips tenderly.

"Morning, Castiel." Dean replied, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Good morning, little one." Castiel said softly to her belly, despite the baby being merely a peanut sized person right now.

Since they'd found out they were having a baby, Castiel and Dean had grown accustomed to greeting the child every morning, treating it as though it was alive and with them already.

"Morning, kiddo." Dean smiled, kissing his angel's stomach and then up to her neck.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss and they settled against the pillows gazing lovingly at each other.

"What should we do today?" Castiel asked, "It's the weekend…you don't have work until Monday…"

"Well we could always stay here for a bit longer," Dean suggested, "I like laying here with you."

"Good, because I like lying here with you too." Castiel replied, giggling as Dean began to tickle her stomach.

Dean picked up his pillow and hit Castiel on the head with it.

"Dean, you assbutt!" She laughed, Dean laughing in response as he put the pillow back and kissed her lips tenderly.

He opened his arms to his angel and she scooted over, resting her head against his bare chest and sighing, kissing his tattoo.

"Am I really an assbutt?" He asked, Castiel chuckling in response.

"The most amazing assbutt I know." She replied, Dean smiling at that answer.

"Love you, Chuckles."

"Love you, Assbutt."

-TBC-

* * *

**I'm gonna love writing this, I can feel it. I hope you like it so far, reviews are lurved! Thankies for reading! xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **This is the sequel to 'Angel of Mine'. Now Castiel and Dean are engaged with a baby on the way, how will they adapt to life as parents? Human!Castiel/Dean. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Family of Mine**

**-TWO- **

A soft breeze blew through the backyard of the Winchester home and Castiel welcomed it, despite it being cold. She was nervous to say the least. They were having their first scan at the hospital and she kept worrying that she wouldn't be able to see it on the screen or that there'd be an issue with this pregnancy.

"Babe?" Dean asked as he took her hand, making his angel jump, "Honey…you okay?"

Castiel turned and smiled at Dean, snuggling close to him and looking down at her hands.

"I'm…I'm just nervous, that's all." She admitted, "What if…what if I can't see it?"

"Baby, they'll show you were it is, it's okay." Dean promised, "Come on, we'd better get going."

* * *

"Dr. Riley?" Castiel asked, the doctor looking up at the expectant mother before her.

"Yes, Castiel?" She replied, "Are you okay?"

"Um…" Castiel began, looking to Dean for reassurance, "I…I'm nervous…"

Dr. Riley smiled at Castiel, trying to calm her nerves.

"Oh, that's perfectly normal," She assured the couple, "It's okay. Wait until you see your baby."

Castiel panicked as Dr. Riley got the gel ready for the scan. Dean slid their hands together and their fingers locked.

"It's okay." He whispered, kissing Castiel's temple.

The doctor pulled up Castiel's shirt and spread the cold gel over her stomach, Castiel gripping Dean's hand. Dr. Riley began the scan and the image of Castiel's womb appeared on the screen. The doctor leaned forward and pointed to the screen.

"This shape here that's kinda like a peanut…" she began, "That's your baby."

Castiel squeezed Dean's hand and the couple shared a sweet kiss.

"I can see it, Dean!" Castiel breathed, "I can see our baby!"

"So can I, Cas…" Dean replied, kissing his lover's temple, "So can I."

* * *

"I, Dean Winchester take you, Castiel to be my wife." Dean began, holding Castiel's hands as they stood in their backyard with Gabriel, Sam and Bobby present.

Gabriel was performing the ceremony, watching fondly as Dean and Castiel made their vows. Castiel wore a sleek ivory gown with short sleeves, a lily in her hair, while Dean wore his FBI suit with a light blue dress shirt.

"I promise to love, hold, honour, protect and care for you no matter what. I'm gonna take care of you and our baby, Cas," Dean continued, "I love you and I swear to God I'm gonna keep you both safe. I'm gonna give you both everything I can. I love you Castiel, even after we die…'cause nothing on Earth, in Heaven or in Hell could ever part us. I love you, Castiel."

A tear rolled down Castiel's cheek as Dean put the golden band on her finger, turning to see Sam smiling proudly at him.

"I, Castiel take you, Dean Winchester to be my husband." Castiel began, keeping her hold on Dean's hands.

She took a deep breath and looked right into Dean's eyes.

"I promise to love, honour, hold and protect you. I'll care for you for as long as we're living…and after," Castiel continued, "I can't wait to have our baby, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and the afterlife. I'm going to be a good wife and a good mother and I'll try to give you the best life I can. I love you Dean Winchester, forever and always."

With a sweet smile, Castiel slid the golden band onto Dean's finger and they smiled tenderly at each other.

"Okay, I'm not gonna hold this off anymore," Gabriel said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Dean looked deep into Castiel's blue orbs and moved forward, taking her into his arms and leaned down, capturing her lips in a breathtaking kiss, by far the best in their lives. Sam, Bobby and Gabriel cheered and clapped as the couple kissed and embraced.

"I love you, Winchester." Dean told his angel above the applause.

"I love you, Winchester." Castiel replied, kissing Dean again and settling in his arms.

* * *

Dean kissed Castiel's lips as they came down from their high, the older Winchester pulling out of his angel and laying beside her, taking her in his arms.

"I love you." Castiel whispered, "So much."

"I love you too, Cas," Dean replied, kissing her head, "I love you so much."

With a soft sigh, the pair turned out the bedside lamps and Dean kissed Castiel's lips, resting a protective arm around her waist as they settled to sleep.

Now they were married and had a baby on the way, as well as Dean having a job and the pair having their own house. Dean and Castiel had never been so happy.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **This is the sequel to 'Angel of Mine'. Now Castiel and Dean are engaged with a baby on the way, how will they adapt to life as parents? Human!Castiel/Dean. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Family of Mine**

**-THREE- **

Dean never imagined that waking up next to his wife would be so wonderful. He looked down at Castiel, her naked body covered with the sheets and her arms around Dean. Pressing a loving kiss to her forehead, he smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel said softly, pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek and snuggling against him.

"Morning, Cas." Dean replied, rolling the pregnant former angel over and kissing her lips, nestling between her legs.

They were still naked from their wedding night, and decided that it would be okay to make love up until Castiel's bump started to show.

"Dean…it's too early," Castiel laughed, "Don't…"

Dean grinned and kissed Castiel's lips tenderly.

"Would you accept a shower?" He asked, Castiel nodding in response and taking Dean's hand as they climbed out of bed.

* * *

Dean came home from work that day, smiling his face off as he heard Castiel humming as she made dinner.

"Honey, I'm home!" He chuckled, Castiel appearing from the kitchen and smiling so widely that Dean couldn't help but grin back.

"Dean!" She cried, running into his arms, "I've missed you today!"

"Missed you too, baby." Dean replied, smelling the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, "Oh dear God, what are you cooking? It smells amazing!"

"Pepperoni pasta bake and then apple pie and ice cream." Castiel replied, "You've got time to shower."

The lovers shared a tender kiss and Dean held Castiel close.

"Oh, Sam and Bobby are coming over tomorrow at some point to see the photos." She said softly, "So is Gabriel."

"Awesome." Dean replied, kissing Castiel's lips again before heading for the shower.

After his shower, Dean appeared downstairs in sweatpants and a t-shirt, Castiel just about to call him because the meal was ready. As they sat at the table, Castiel beamed at Dean when he almost moaned at the taste of that pasta bake.

"Damnit, Cas…that's beautiful." Dean breathed, smiling as Castiel blushed.

"Why, thank you, Dean." She replied, "I'm glad you like it."

Dean looked up and took Castiel's hand, kissing it lightly and winking at her which made her swoon a little.

"I love you." Dean whispered, Castiel looking into his eyes and blowing him a kiss.

"I love you too."

The lovers curled up on the sofa that night, Castiel nestled in Dean's embrace as they watched _The Village_. It was creepily shot, but not the scariest thing Dean and Castiel had seen in their lives. Half way through, Dean realised that Castiel had fallen asleep so he lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs laying her in bed climbing in beside her, smiling as she rolled over and hummed in her sleep.

"Dean…" She breathed, searching for his embrace in her slumber.

"I'm here." Dean replied, taking her in his arms, "Goodnight, baby."

"G'night." Castiel mumbled, snuggling in Dean's arms.

Dean watched her sleep, her steady breathing finally sending him to sleep too.

* * *

The hunter awoke to the sound of Castiel retching in the bathroom, climbing out of bed and sprinting to her side.

"Morning sickness?"

When Castiel finally came up from her vomiting, she nodded as tears fell down her face.

"Oh, honey…" Dean breathed, "C'mere."

Castiel fell against him, resting her hand on her stomach.

"This kid is going to make me sick." She chuckled, Dean laughing and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"What do you reckon we're having?" Dean asked, trying to take her mind off the fact she'd just thrown up.

"I think it could be a girl."

"So do I." Dean replied, "What if it's a boy?"

"It doesn't matter whether our baby is a boy or a girl." Castiel whispered, "We'll love him or her all the same."

"Yeah we will." Dean said softly, holding Castiel close as he helped her stand up.

Heading downstairs, the pair got breakfast and Castiel kissed Dean's lips as he headed off to work. She settled on the sofa with the TV on low sound and with a book in her hands, turning when the flutter of wings sounded.

"Hey, Cassie." He said softly, "Congratulations on the peanut by the way."

Castiel smiled and held her hand out to Gabriel, her brother taking it and kissing her cheek. She grabbed the white photo album on the coffee table and flipped it open.

"Here's our baby." She said, showing Gabriel the photo.

"I'm gonna be an uncle…" Gabriel breathed.

"Yes, you are." Castiel replied, hugging her brother who kissed her temple, "You're going to be cheeky Uncle Gabriel who makes our child obese through too many sweets."

"Hey, that rhymed." Gabriel laughed, Castiel chuckling and settling against the sofa, putting her legs across Gabriel's, "You look different in a thin sweater and sweatpants."

Castiel smiled.

"I may be a housewife but I'm not about to throw a dress and apron on any time soon." She said softly, "I clean and I cook, and I love Dean. I'm being loved by Dean and we have a baby on the way. It's surprising how difficult being a housewife is sometimes."

Gabriel smiled and gestured how she had her feet up.

"Oh yeah, real difficult." He chuckled.

"Uh, actually I'm going to start cleaning in an hour or so. I've had bad morning sickness today so I'm just resting." Castiel said, snuggling against the cushions, "Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks, baby sis. I'd better get going. Sam's getting mad."

Castiel nodded and Gabriel kissed her cheek, leaving in a flutter of wings.

-TBC-


End file.
